Spectra Phantom
(formerly Keith Clay, originally ) is a former major villain (although he is portrayed more as an anti-hero) in Bakugan: New Vestroia and a member of the Battle Brawlers. He is the former leader of the Vexos organization, but betrayed them for his own interests. He had a devoted servant who remained by his side even after his betrayal of the Vexos, called Gus Grav. He wears a red mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He used the Bakugan Trap Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Helios MK2. Spectra returns in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge ''as the new Darkus battler for the Battle Brawlers and is partnered with Darkus Infinity Helios who changed from Pyrus to Darkus. Description Spectra Phantom once had a goal of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. He is actually the brother of Mira Clay and the son of Professor Clay, although he said that they were no longer father and son. After his defeat in his final battle with his biggest rival, Dan Kuso, Spectra decided to become a member of the Bakugan Resistance and reverted to the name of his original persona, '''Keith Clay'. Having realized the error of his ways, Keith abandons his mask and the identity of his alter ego. Helios MK2 remains his partner, and they both do what they can to aid their new allies. While Keith puts his mask and Spectra's old outfit back on when he enters battle, specifically during the processes of helping Helix Dragonoid find an appropriate Battle Gear and in the final battle against King Zenoheld, he now has control over his alter-ego and remembers where his allegiances now lie. He reunites with his thought-to-be dead servant, Gus Grav, during his battle with Zenoheld. After the final battle with the King, Keith becomes a brother-like figure to Dan, staying with Mira while his old rival returns to Earth with friends Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Spectra is the primary antagonist in the videogame Bakugan: Defenders of the Core. The first time you battle him you win, but finally he use the Maxus parts to make Maxus Helios and takes Cross Dragonoid. At the end you and Maxus Dragonoid destroy Maxus Helios. Story Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia 'First Arc' Spectra Phantom is a major anti-hero character and was first seen engaged in battle with Baron Leltoy. His Pyrus Helios (or Viper Helios) facing off against Blade Tigrerra, she was easily defeated and taken to Prince Hydron, by whom she was frozen and became a statue. This event and Spectra's cruelty would haunt Baron for some time. Angered by the repeated losses of the Vexos members he sent out, Spectra was forced to take matters into his own hands. Thus he proceeded to join in on Dan Kuso's on-going battle with Gus Grav. This caused Dan to struggle until Shun Kazami came to his rescue, Shun defeating Gus while Dan conquered Spectra. It was after Drago experienced a massive power surge via Helios's taunts about Tigrerra that Spectra started to show a small hint of betrayal, stating that he wouldn't let the magnificent Drago become a play thing, meaning that he wouldn't give it to Prince Hydron if he captured it. Spectra, along with Gus and Lync Volan, trailed after the Brawlers and arrived on Earth through a Dimensional Transporter, taking Runo as his hostage and offering Dan an ultimatum: join the Vexos or risk Runo's safety. The Brawlers split up to pursue their foes, Spectra revealing that he is actually against Prince Hydron's rule and wants to team up with Dan to take him down. In a show of good will, he released Runo. Mira's suspicion of Spectra being her brother Keith only rose because of this action, as she believed that he infiltrated the Vexos to free the Bakugan. However, it is learned that Spectra and Gus only wanted to take down Hydron so that Spectra could succeed the role of ruler of the Vestals. Meanwhile, Dan refused to believe Spectra's intentions, and Alice soon warped in using Masquerade's warp card. She took Spectra, Gus, and Dan back to the lab, where Dr. Michael sent Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately, the transporter needed to be repaired before another trip could be made. This left Spectra, Gus, Lync, Mira, and Baron trapped on Earth. During her time stuck on Earth, Mira battled a stranded Gus on the bet that if she won, Spectra would remove his mask, while Mira would fight with the Vexos against Prince Hydron if she lost. Mira planned on fighting Spectra himself, but Gus intervened, and Spectra allowed it. Mira won, and Spectra removed his mask, revealing himself to be Keith Clay, much to Gus's disapproval. Spectra left Mira in shock about the fact that her worst enemy was really her brother, Keith Clay. Spectra later showed his true colors as a cruel and uncaring person when he activated a Forbidden Ability Card in order to capture Drago. He was told by an old fortune teller before his battle with Dan that his fate would be terrible if he continued on his chosen path, which he shrugged off. The second time he saw her, she said his fate was worse than before, Spectra shattering her crystal ball in response. He then went on to challenge Dan as planned, the Forbidden Ability allowing him to successfully obtain Drago. Spectra later used the power of the Forbidden Cards to push Drago to his limits in his second brawl with Dan, the boy seeking to regain Drago from the antagonist. He teamed up with Apollonir to do so, throwing the Bakugan into Drago's body, thus freeing him from Spectra's grasp. However, Spectra did not seem to be angered at the loss, saying to Gus that he had collected all of the data he needed from Drago, which he later used to create Cyborg Helios. Spectra later convinced Mira to join the Vexos and trapped Dan and the others in an electrical cage so they would not go back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately for Spectra, they escaped and took Dr. Gehabich's Dimension Portal. However, only Dan and Baron could go back, as they were the only ones present with Gauntlets. Spectra helped Mira free Shun, Ace, and Marucho in the depths of Beta City, saying only "You are in my debt, Mira", ''while Baron and Dan were brawling Shadow and Mylene. This gave him a level of distrust among his peers, especially Mylene. He and Professor Clay upgraded and changed Viper Helios into the Ultimate Cyber Bakugan. Spectra also battled Mira and came out victorious, forcing her to stay loyal to the Vexos. She later went back on her word by throwing the brawl with Ace and Dan, making Spectra visibly angry for the first time. Spectra then found Dan outside of Gamma City and decided to challenge him in an attempt to eliminate Drago so Cyborg Helios would be the only Ultimate Bakugan. He then proceeded to use the powerful Maxus Helios against Drago by taking some Bakugan meant for Prince Hydron to use on Helios. After Vestpalace's Dimension Controller was destroyed by the power spawned during the brawl, Spectra and Dan engaged in Gauntlet Combat. Before the palace exploded, Gus and the Bakugan that Mylene threw out, Brontes and Elico, saved him. He and Spectra then fled to a distant part of the dimension to plan for their next move. 'Second Arc' Spectra now had every Bakugan the Vexos had thrown out. He worked with Gus Grav to force the Bakugan to evolve, using the Forbidden "Chaos Ability X" Ability Card to force evolution upon them, the two well aware that the evolution process induced by the Card could also remove the Bakugan's soul (This only happened to Brontes, as Volt Luster would discover in a later battle with Gus as we can see in ''Brontes' Betrayal). Mega Brontes, Elico, and Primo Vulcan were included in the process, evolving into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico, and Rex Vulcan. Now that Spectra was no longer allied with the King, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance had two enemies, the Vexos and King Zenoheld himself after the six Attribute Energies while Spectra himself sought the Perfect Core Energy. Spectra later returned and took on Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura and his sister Mira Clay in a brawl. Although he defeated Marucho and Mira, Dan eventually went on to defeat him. Spectra later jammed the system that allowed the Vexos to transport to Vestal and then went to Klaus Von Hertzon's mansion in search of the Brawlers. Finding only Klaus himself present, the two exchanged remarks, and Spectra left. Helios MK2 wanting revenge on Cross Dragonoid, Spectra beamed Dan up into his ship and challenged him to a brawl. However, Dan was victorious once more. Afterwards, Spectra and Gus promised to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace. Spectra seems to have a change of heart, referring to Dan as his friend in thanks for enlightening him. He then goes to the command bridge and talks to Gus about an anonymous source that gave him information. He reveals shortly that by using data on Bakugan evolution, he planned to bring out even further power from within the Bakugan. After the party arrived at the Mother Palace, Spectra stated that the Resistance was on their own in shutting down the BT System. Spectra and Gus then appeared in front of King Zenoheld and the rest of the Vexos. After being accused of several treacheries, he warned King Zenoheld to stay away from the Resistance. Something Spectra did not plan for by making this venture, however, was the inevitable defeat of Gus when the "lapdog" challenged King Zenoheld to avenge his master. After approaching his father, Professor Clay, Spectra offered him to join him in exchange for the complete Bakugan DNA. Professor Clay refused and said that he didn't even consider Spectra his son anymore. Afterwards, Spectra soon formed a temporary alliance with his rival Dan Kuso to avenge his fallen comrade, as the BT System was getting in his way of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. Although the duo had Battle Gear within their arsenal and Prince Hydron had been defeated, they still lost to King Zenoheld due Professor Clay's activation of the final level of the trap field they were standing upon. After the Pyrus Attribute Energy was absorbed and the BT System began to activate, Spectra helped the Resistance launch a full scale evacuation of New Vestroia using his ship to transport all of the Bakugan to Earth. However, Shun Kazami speculated that Spectra was only helping for his own purposes (Spectra desires to create the Ultimate Bakugan, but if all the other Bakugan were destroyed by the BT System, his Ultimate Bakugan won't be so "ultimate"). When time began to run out and the Resistance decided to bail out while they still could, Helios MK2 left Spectra and confronted Drago about staying to evacuate the remaining Bakugan. The two then decided to head off and destroy the BT System together. After Cross Dragonoid evolved into Helix Dragonoid by absorbing the Attribute Energies, Helios MK2 and Spectra once again became Dan and Drago's rivals before leaving New Vestroia. Spectra soon challenged Dan to a final battle to see who was "Number One". He, however, lost and admitted he should "be working with the best instead of against the best". Thus, Spectra and his Helios MK2 joined the Resistance. Spectra removed his mask and outer coat, happily reuniting with his sister Mira and reverting to the name of his original persona, Keith Clay. It was also revealed that Keith had begun to miss his partner Gus Grav, and how Keith had obtained his Battle Gear was found out. Keith decided to get Dan and Drago a Battle Gear, but to do so, he needed to engage Dan in battle again in order to test if the Battle Gear in question was right for Drago's body. He put his mask on once more, becoming Spectra yet again. He then challenged Dan and Drago in Bakugan Interspace, finalizing JetKor as Drago's Battle Gear. When Mylene Pharaoh and Shadow Prove infiltrated Marucho's House to get the Battle Gear and Phantom Data, the Resistance managed to ambush them. But when Mylene held Mira hostage, Keith said that he'd give them the data and not to hurt her. He led them to a room, managing to trick them into Bakugan Interspace. Keith then challenged them to a brawl. He (as Spectra's disguise) and Mira defeated the duo (destroying Mylene's Aquos Macubass and Shadow's Darkus MAC Spider), but when Mylene tried to send them to another dimension with a Death Bomb, the Bakugan Interspace collapsed, trapping everyone inside. Keith and his sister Mira managed to escape, but they were unable to save Mylene and Shadow. Despite the Brawlers' plan to leave in the early morning to defeat King Zenoheld once and for all, Keith left on his own and challenged the King himself in the guise of Spectra, later with the help of Gus Grav, whom Spectra was shocked to see alive. Zenoheld also revealed the Alternative Weapon before the end of the battle. At that time, the Bakugan Resistance arrived, and they will attempted to destroy the Alternative with the help of Keith and Gus. As the fight continued, Keith and his sister Mira managed to find a way into the Alternative by blasting a hole into it via Keith's Helios MK2 and his new Battle Gear, Zukanator. They found their father, who wished to protect his creation. When the others Resistance members managed to destroy the power reactor of the Alternative, they also managed to escape, but Professor Clay was trapped behind and left behind when he saved Mira from being crushed by falling debris. The group reluctantly returned to the Vestal Destroyer as the Alternative blew up with Professor Clay, Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld either inside or within the explosion's range. The Vestal Resistance, along with Gus Grav bid farewell to the Human Resistance members as they all returned to their own homes. The Resistance members all promised they would see the Battle Brawlers again someday. In the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 (Final Fury in the English Version) he is shown to live his old life with Mira. She hands him a glass of juice and he receives it happily as she smiles at him. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Spectra and Infinity Helios return in Interspace Under Siege, having receiving Marucho's distress SOS call and arriving in the BI via a Dimension Tunnel. He reveals that he and Helios had to change to Darkus in order for Helios MK2 to evolve into Infinity Helios. He then assists the brawlers in helping to rid Bakugan Interspace of the Chaos Bakugan. In A Hero Returns, Zenthon appears but Drago couldn't control him and, because of that, attacks all the Brawlers' Bakugan, included Infinity Helios. Spectra seems disappointed and sad about Dan's attitude and leaves the interior of the Bakugan Interspace. In ''Unlocking the Gate'', Spectra and Helios go to Gundalia on the Vestal Destroyer and help the Brawlers defeat the Chaos Bakugan, Mag Mel and Razenoid for good using BakuNano Bombaplode. He then left with Helios to go back to Vestal, telling Dan to contact him anytime. He is now a reccuring brawler for the Battle Brawlers team in the First Arc of the series; makingly official in Interspace Armageddon. Spectra and Helios would help the Brawlers escape from the Bakugan Interspace by attacking the remaining Mechtogan and summoning his own Mechtogan Slynix to help in the battle. Helios and Drago would fuse their powers and be able to stop Mag Mel from coming into Interspace when his Mechtogan created a portal. He also bought Dan and Drago time to leave Interspace as the Mechtogan enemies tried to attack Dan and a weakened Drago. Then Dan and the rest of the brawlers think that he didn't make it out alive and Dan gets upset about it. In Dark Moon, the Vestal Destroyer, with a silhouette of Helios on it, appears. Meaning that in Interspace Armageddon when Bakugan Interspace disappeared completely with the both and Dylan inside of it, they're escaped. He helps the brawlers battle Mag Mel with Gus Grav with him and even allows Helios to merge his powers with Taylean, to fight off the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans. He also gives Shun a Bakugan Battle Suit (Blasterate) for Taylean to use to break Razenoid's shield. Also, Helios have his own Battle Suit: Doomtronic. Appearance Spectra wears a red mask that covers the upper part of his face. A small, blue iris appears on a black eye socket, the iris vanishing when the mask is removed and appearing with a red glow when the mask is put back on, he only has one eyehole on the right side while he has no eyehole on the left. The mask might have a computer in it, because it beeps in recognition when Spectra puts it on. Spectra is also adorned with a red cloak with a black collar, the antagonist wearing a tan shirt and pants underneath it and white gloves on his hands. Spectra shares his original persona's pale blue eyes and pink eyebrows, but now has long, spiked blonde hair (which was most likely dyed). In Mechtanium Surge, he is wearing a black coat similar to his New Vestroia coat and has a black mask that matches with the Darkus attribute, his new mask is the same on both sides with two eyeholes and being of equal length, unlike his old mask. He still has his spiky blond hair. Some of his hair is longer and some of it is shorter. Personality Spectra Phantom Spectra is cruel and uncaring, serving as an enigma for a majority of ''Bakugan: New Vestroia''. This causes those affiliated with him to constantly contemplate the anti-hero's wants, desires, and intentions, and even his true self, as seen when Mira starts to believe he is her long-lost brother and when Shun questions Spectra's true purposes during the New Vestroia evacuation. He is willing to do whatever it takes in order to attain victory, as seen by his shameless activation of Forbidden Ability Cards. He also is power-hungry, first seeking to rule all of Vestal and later seeking the power of the Perfect Core Energy and desiring his Helios to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He is confident, and sometimes even overconfident, in his abilities, not even the least bit intimidated by any opponent. Spectra is lastly shown to get carried away during battle, beginning to scream and laugh evilly, or even insult his opponents. Even his Guardian Bakugan, Helios, acts with Spectra's same mannerisms. Spectra is also very cunning, able to trick opponents easily and lead others into tempting situations when attempting to convert someone over to his cause, as seen when he first shows Gus Grav "true power." He is also unafraid to make threats or even take hostages, as seen when Spectra threatens Dan with Runo's life. Despite his great cruelty, however, and no matter how much of a greedy traitor he may be, Spectra is not without his more "human" emotions, either, as he still feels connected to Mira and even begins to miss Gus when he is believed to be dead. He also does the right thing from time to time, aiding Dan in evacuating New Vestroia when the threat of the newly activated BT System arises along with previously helping Mira free Ace, Shun and Marucho in Beta City. All in all, however, Spectra is only loyal to himself, as he betrays the Vexos to pursue his own goals and refuses Dan's several offers to team up. The loss to Dan Kuso in their final battle finally causes Keith Clay to see the error of his ways. While Spectra Phantom is no longer Keith's main identity, Keith does put on the mask from time to time after joining the Resistance, especially in battle. While Spectra now fights only for the Resistance and is more then willing to protect Mira without hesitation, he still retains some of his antagonistic self's mannerisms, particularly those seen in battle. Keith Clay Before becoming Spectra, Keith was very attached to both his father and Mira. He even spent time training her to use Bakugan. He even felt a strong connection to his sister when he became the antagonist. He was finally able to see the error of his ways, abandoning the name Spectra and reverting to the way he used to treat Mira. While he was not trusted after his redemption at first, Keith soon became a brother-like figure to his old rival Dan Kuso. He retained his alter-ego's craftiness, using it on several occasions to aid the Brawlers. Bakugan Bakugan: New Vestroia *Pyrus Viper Helios (Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Cyborg Helios (Upgraded Guardian Bakugan, specifically upgraded in Brotherly Love) *Pyrus Helios MK2 (Further upgraded Guardian Bakugan, specifically upgraded between Reunion and The Day New Vestroia Stood Still and upgraded again in BT: The Final Battle for Battle Gear compatibility) *Pyrus Metalfencer (Bakugan Trap) *Silver Twin Destructor (Battle Gear) *Gold Zukanator (Second Battle Gear) *Pyrus Maxus Helios / Maxus Helios MK2 **Pyrus Fencer (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Subterra Scraper (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Haos Spindle (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Darkus Foxbat (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Aquos Leefram (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Ventus Klawgor (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) *Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid *Pyrus Fly Beetle *Pyrus Vexos Dragonoid (Originaly Neo Dragonoid) *Subterra Coredem (A digital clone used only once in Fusion Confusion to test Drago) *Ventus Hawktor (A digital clone used only once in Fusion Confusion to test Drago) *Gold Swayther (Hawktor's Battle Gear, then used by Shun Kazami in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders) *Copper Rock Hammer (Coredem's Battle Gear, then used by Jake Vallory in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders) *Aquos Akwimos (A digital clone used only once in Volt's Revolt ''to test Drago) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Darkus Infinity Helios (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Bombaplode (BakuNano) * Darkus Slynix (Mechtogan) * Darkus/Pyrus Mutant Helios (BakuMutant fused with Titanium Dragonoid) * Darkus/Ventus Mutant Helios (BakuMutant fused with Taylean) * Darkus Doomtronic (Battle Suit) * Ventus Blasterate (Given to Shun) * Subterra Blasterate (Possibly given to Paige) Trivia *Spectra is the only Brawler who used Battle Gears with all three attributes. *Spectra is very similar to Marduk from the [[Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game)|''Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game]], as they both wear masks, have similar outfits, and are voiced by the same actor (Dan Petronijevic) and both have a strong connection to their Bakugan. Now in Mechtanium Surge they will both be Darkus brawlers. *Between he and Masquerade are similarities: they are both masked rivals of Dan Kuso, they both have a relation to one of Dan's teammates (Masquerade is Alice Gehabich's alter ego and Spectra is Mira Clay's brother), they both get an offer to join the Brawlers but refuse, they both help Dan fight against a major/main antagonist (Masquerade helps Dan fight against Druman and Centorrior and Spectra helps Dan Kuso fight against King Zenoheld) and they both want their Guardian Bakugan to become the Ultimate Bakugan through evolution (although Spectra uses artificial means). They also both take off their masks and join the brawlers. Also each of their Bakugan has evolved at least twice: Hydranoid evolved to Dual Hydranoid then Alpha Hydranoid, Viper Helios evolved to Cyborg Helios then to Helios MK2 (when he and Helios had the Pyrus Attribute) and now to Darkus Infinity Helios. They are both also coincidentally Darkus Brawlers (Spectra recently is the newest Darkus Brawler) and they both have spiky blond hair. They also both had at least one win against Dan Kuso. The also were both rivals of Dan at one point or another. *He is the only character, who possesses a Cyborg Bakugan and evolved 4 times (the 4th time becoming from a Pyrus to a Darkus Bakugan). *Spectra's design is similar to Phoenix in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is interesting to note that Phoenix made his debut before Spectra (in the Japanese version) and therefore may have visually inspired him. *He and his partner Gus Grav are the only two brawlers in New Vestroia to use more than one attribute (excluding Maxus pieces). *His pride and constant attempts to be the best at the game resembles Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! *Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom seems to have been training in hand-to-hand combat as shown when he fought Shadow Prove in ''Mylene's Meltdown''. *Mira Clay and Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom seem to be competitive, because his sister always hated losing to her brother and he always wanted to be Number One in brawling and also he was very close, when he started losing in one of his battles with Dan Kuso since Gone, Gone Bakugan. *Despite having joined the Brawlers, Keith still uses a Vexos Gauntlet. In Mechtanium Surge, Spectra uses a purple BakuColars like the other Brawlers to activate Helios's abilities and summon his BakuNano, Bombaplode. * He is the only former antagonist to eventually become one of six main members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. * Of all the main members of the Battle Brawlers Spectra is the oldest being 21 in Mechtanium Surge. * He is the only Brawler Main Character to have the same hair color of another Brawler: Marucho Marukura. * When Spectra's first appeared in Mechtanium Surge as a Darkus Brawler, he has an entrance in a dimensional portal with electrical energy coming out and revealing him after the smoke disappear. This is reminiscent to Final Fantasy to Sephiroth's entrance. * Unlike in New Vestroia, where his mask had only one visible eye, when he was a Pyrus Brawler and a major anti-hero in that season, Spectra's new mask in Mechtanium Surge has visible eyes on both sides. * His spiky hairstyle in Mechtanium Surge is similar to that of Cloud Strife from The Final Fantasy Series. * So far he is the only Bakugan: New Vestroia character to reappear in ''Mechtanium Surge, ''beside Helios. It is unknown if his sister Mira Clay or his loyal friend Gus Grav will reappear as well. * Dan Kuso is the only brawler to defeat him in a battle head on without any assistance from his allies or cheats in each brawl between them in New Vestroia. * Even though he is the new Darkus Brawler for the Battle Brawlers, he seems to appear like a recurring character. * In episode 15: Interspace Under Siege, of Mechtanium Surge he said: "So this is Bakugan Interspace." As if he had never been there even though he had before, when in fact, he was during the last few episodes of New Vestroia. But, this is maybe because he hasn't been there for 2 years and because the fact Bakugan Interspace changed a lot since the last time Spectra's been there. * He is the only character in the series to use a different attribute in every season he's appeared in. * He is the only Battle Brawler who's BakuNano wasn't given by Rafe besides of Paige. * Spectra has never been referred by his real name Keith Clay in the First Arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Besides, in his current appearance, he has never taken off his mask. * This is the first time that Spectra show his both eyes when he talks. Gallery Anime New Vestroia File:Bakugan Keith.jpg|Keith before becoming Spectra Phantom File:Spectra_Unmasked.jpg|Spectra is unmasked, revealing Keith's face File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.30.30_PM.png|Keith's redemption File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.31.12_PM.png|Keith and Mira File:Spectra_Phantom_3_by_Calamospondylus.jpg|Keith in Spectra outift File:spct.jpg|Spectra activating an Ability Card File:Spectra and his Gauntlet.PNG|Spectra and his Gauntlet 9484.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 scanned by the Gauntlet. Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (65).jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 Spectra unmasked.PNG|Spectra unmasking. 29526 109034839139531 100000990470998 61024 999683 n.jpg|Keith Clay. YouTube- Bakugan New Vestroia - 45 - Fusion Confusion part 1 HQ 0002.jpg|Keith. Keith Clay and Shadow Prove-spectra-phantom-18192067-900-636.jpg|Keith, Shadow, Mira and Mylene 41598 156013887764633 3057 n.jpg|Keith happy. Keith-and-Shadow-Prove-spectra-phantom-.jpg|Keith blocking Shadow Prove File:Spectra_Screen.JPG|Spectra and Viper Helios on an intermission screen File:Spectra and Cyborg Helios by DeinosRex.jpg|Spectra and Cyborg Helios on intermission screen File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 on intermission screen File:H2sp.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 (Upgrade) in intermission screen Spectra_Phantom...png|Spectra in the Dark Mylean_and_Spectra.png|Spectra and Mylene Spectra watching Gus's battle.jpg|Spectra and Helios Spectra activating an ability.png|Spectra activating an ability Spectra and Mira in Brotherly Love.png|Spectra vs Mira Mira-Keith-JapaneseEd.jpg|Keith and Mira in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 6.jpg|Keith in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 PyrusVillain.jpg|Spectra an Viper Helios ep_5_3.png|Spectra and Gus Ep 6 13.png|Spectra introduces himself to Dan Kuso 185px-10_05.png|Spectra Phantom|link=Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay 185px-10_12.png|Spectra, Gus and Lync|link=Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay 185px-10_03.png|Spectra Phantom|link=Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay 2011-07-14_1345.png|Spectra on Earth SPecTRa-spectra-phantom-18131884-640-480.jpg|Spectra Phantom Pyrus Vexos Spectra-spectra-phantom-23464343-469-315.jpg|Spectra smiling Keith_Clay_and_Shadow_Prove-spectra-phantom-18192067-900-636.jpg|Spectra and Shadow Prove SupeKutora-fuantomu-spectra-phantom-23464301-480-360.jpg|Spectra ready to fight Keith-spectra-phantom-23464269-280-210.png|Spectra in Interspace Mvs.jpg|Spectra vs. Mylene spectra-bakugan-pyrus-club-16021594-480-360.jpg|Spectra evil face images (2).jpg|Spectra ready to brawl images (1).jpg|Spectra smiling 707.png|Spectra and Mira images (2).jpg|Spectra Phantom Mechtanium Surge Spectra1.jpg|Spectra's first appearance in Mechtanium Surge spec.PNG|Spectra's mask 2011-05-29 1534.png|Spectra looking at the Chaos Bakugan Spectra's Return.png|Spectra's new outfit spectra 9.png|Spectra activating an ability Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.01.16 PM.png|Spectra throwing Helios 2011-05-29 1537.png|Spectra activating an abilty 2011-05-29 1532.png|Spectra and Helios in his lab Spectra2.png|Spectra after the smog clears Spectra3.png|Spectra smiling Spectra4.png|Spectra's eye Spectra5.png|Spectra smiling Spectra6.png|Spectra activating an ability Spectra7.png|Spectra in the smog Spectra8.png|Spectra ready to activating an ability Spectra.PNG|Spectra just after throwing Infiniy Helios Evil =3.PNG|Spectra smiling Spectra9.png|Spectra after Helios launches an attack Brawlers.jpg|Spectra with the Battle Brawlers spectra helios 3.png|Spectra and Infinity Helios spectra 13.png|Spectra ready to brawl spectra 16.png|Spectra about to send Helios out into a brawl 251614_218502268174622_100000445505510_790622_758327_n.jpg|Spectra smiling Hair888.PNG|Darkus Spectra Phantom Spectra_.png|Spectra in the dark SpectraIntermission.png|Spectra and Infinity Helios on Intermission Screen. 120px-Spectra2.jpg|Spectra's face 254839_218502421507940_100000445505510_790634_4441130_n.jpg|Spectra with the Brawlers 120px-Spectra3.jpg|Spectra and Infinity Helios sexy_beast_xd_by_wooper101-d3hneju.jpg|Spectra looking to Spyron 120px-Spectra4.jpg|Spectra angry 120px-Spectra.jpg|Spectra talking to Dan 120pxSpectra.jpg|Spectra leaving the Interspace Room 1412.jpg|Spectra on the Vestal Destroyer in Gundalia spectra-2.png|Spectra at Gundalia Spectra12.png|Spectra smiling Spectra13.png|Spectra in Bakugan Interspace Spectra14.png|Spectra next to Dan Spectra15.png|Spectra on Helios Spectra and Dan.png|Spectra and Dan ready to battle Spectra and Dan2.png|Spectra an Dan in Interspace Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.52.41 PM.JPG|Spectra and Dan before Helios and Drago mutated Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.06.20 PM.JPG|Spectra and Dan 283174_250065738351608_100000445505510_909047_1475817_n.jpg|Spectra and Helios 282584_250065758351606_100000445505510_909048_7251431_n.jpg|Spectra and Helios ready to brawl GusMS4.jpg|Spectra and Gus 4t5t5t55.jpg|Spectra on Earth 5hy56y6y.jpg|Spectra shown his two eyes 5t5t5.jpg|Spectra ready to send Doomtronic to brawl 5t5t5t.jpg|Spectra looking to the Dark Moon 5t56.jpg|Spectra and Shun 45t54t56.jpg|Spectra and Helios into Doomtronic Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 25 Dark Moon 2 2 - YouTube 0001.jpg|Spectra,Dan and Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 25 Dark Moon 1 2 - YouTube 0001.jpg|Spectra on the Vestal Destroyer 55566tgyhy.jpg|Spectra tooking to the Brawlers 5655.jpg|The Brawlers reunited Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.47.40 AM.JPG|Spectra talks with Shun and Dan 281876_252125731478942_100000445505510_916078_680265_n.jpg|Spectra,Dan and Shun 223633_252125541478961_100000445505510_916071_3397877_n.jpg|Spectra and Helios 184153 252125791478936 100000445505510 916082 5793334 n.jpg|Spectra and Shun Other Spectrainblack.jpg|Spectra featured on the Core Strength ability card. Spectra.JPG|Spectra's official art from the Cartoon Network Website. Spectrainblack.png ActionForceGameAWeekTakeover 160 en.jpg Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg Battles Even though Spectra is one of the ten most skilled brawlers in the show (Dan Kuso, Barodius, Masquerade/Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, Gill, Klaus Von Hertzon, Gus Grav, Anubias ,Sellon) and posseses a very powerful Bakugan, many of his battles have been losses. Note that Zenoheld cheated using the Vexos Trap Field during the brawl for the Pyrus Attribute Energy, and the others have been against the best brawler: Dan Kuso. His loss against Dan and Shun Kazami was due to Gus's rather weak brawling and against Dan the fifth time because it was a 3 on 1 brawl. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos Category:Vestals Category:Great Articles Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Pyrus Users